In which Vriska needs musclebeast icecream
by SolKatLuver
Summary: Four people get bored in a chat, and they decided to write a purposely terrible piece of writing and this happened
1. Chapter 1

Vriska was just walkin down the fuckin strip club like the hella boss she is and saw the outline of Sol and Eri. Little did she know they were hate snoggin.

So this hella fuckin awesome girl rounds the hella corner and sees them.

She be like, "HOLY HOT DAMN WHAT THE FUCKDY DO DOS ARE YOU GUYS DOIN?" She even forgot to use 8s and shit she was that fuckin suprised at these biatches.

Anywhores, Sollux all up and fuckin jumped like a hyper bee on some sort of drug.

"WERE NOT DOING ANYTHING VRITHKAAAAA!" He SCREAMED and sprouted bee wings because he was on drugs and FLEW THE FUCk AWAY.

Then Eridan, oops, was like, "UHUHUHUH." Turns out he was in his march outfit and just strut right past her because he don need no PERMISSION HES A FREE SEXY FREAK.

Vriska stood there in shock as a naked uhhhhh NEPETA ran up and suscked cocks and squealed, "OH THE SHIPSSSSSSSSSS." Before running off to go catch Karkat.

Just then Karkat strolled by having a gray cape on and just was like, "IM THE QUEEN BOITCHES." He even had a fluffy crown on his head and just kept struting like there was no tomorrow.

Vriska was very shocked. All she had wanted was some muscle beast ice cream from Equius. Was that too hard to ask for? She didn't think so, so she just kept strolling down the street., going to see Equius. On her way there she saw Aradia. ARADIA WAS IN A DITCH CRYING LIKE THE BITCH SHE IS(jk I LOVE Aradia IN BED! 0u0) anywaves *ac'z a lettle bitch*. Anywhores. So Vriska just laughed her fuckin ass off at Aradia because she hatted that fuckin bitch and wanted her to die. SHE CROSSED PATHES WITH FEFERI AFTER TAHAT AND WAS LIKE, "HOLY HOT DAMN FEF YO BOOBS ARE SO FUCKIN BIG AND FLUFFIES TODAAAAAY." Feferi blushed ans squealed, "OH THANKS VRI, I DIDNT KNOW I WAS THAT SEXY!" AND THEN SHE HAS BIG BONER SHE THEN HUGGED VRI LIKE THERE WAS NO TOMORROW AND VRI WAS LIKE, "GURRRRRRRRRRLLLLLLLLLLLLJSKDJFSKLDFJSLKDFJS" AND THEN ATE A DICK.

So then Vriska kissed Feferi passionately right there in the middle of the street because they were in love and stuff.

"Well Fef, I need to get back to my mission for musclebeast ice cream." She turns away and then the kawaii desu Fef was like, "NO VRISKA DONT GLUBBIN GO." She even had the desu sparkles in her eyes.

Vriska turned around and had this sexy look in her eyes, "It's okay Fef, I'll be back.' She then ran off and saw her Male self, Vrisko, run by. He was flipping everyone off and screaming, "F88888888888888888888888CK YOUUUUUUUUUUUU."

Then male Kanaya, Kanayo, was running after Vrisko screaming, "JUST FUCKING MARRY ME HONEY BOO BOO." Suddenly a cop, oh look it's female Sollux aka Solluxa, jumps out of nowhere. She throughs Kanayo over the side of the bridge because yes they are at a bridge now and is like, "THAT'TH MY HONEY BOO BOO YOU NOOKFUCKER!" Solluxa then ran over to Vriska and was like, "did that Kanayo guy hurt you?" And Vriska was like, "Oh hell no. I'm fine." She flips her black hair into the wind.

Then Vrisko comes back and picks Solluxa up.

"VRITHKO WHAT THE FUCK?" Solluxa squeals having been caught off guard. Then Vrisko runs off screaming, "TO THE SPIDER LOVE CAVE." And Vriska didn't see them for the rest of the week. (it was friday)

So Vriska went on to resume her mission as the Femidan walked by. No one really knows her name so Vriska was like, "HI PERSON THAT LOOKS LIKE THAT FISHY BITCH!" AND FEMIDAN WAS LIKE, "WHAT THE HELLLLLL." Then Femidan ran off to fufill her fetish for dolphins. But no one cares about her.

After hours, Vriska finally came across Equius' hive. She looked at the size and shape of it.

Equius' hive was a giant dildo.

Vriska didn't really care so she just walked the fuck in and demanded her fuckin ice cream, "GIVE ME MY ICE CREAM YOU FOWELL BEAST!" He wasn't around tho. She went searching for the sweaty hunk around his hive.

She then heard…

What was that?

Pailing noises?


	2. oh gog why are you still reading this

The almighty spider went towards the pailing sounds. She was afraid, so very afraid. She opened the door to Equius' respite block and saw, LE GASP, HIM AND MALE NEPETA PAILING.

"DUDES WTF." She screamed with the power of 8 green suns.

"OH MY I THINK I NEED A TOWEL." Equius screeched and ran away. Nepeta just got up and put his clothes on like nobody's buisness and handed a card to Vriska,

"Dude what the hell is this?" She asked.

"My number, call me up sometime 3~" He winked at her and before he could leave, she pulled him into a loud and sloppy session of sloppy makeouts.

MEANWHILE IN A DIFFERENT TIme AND PAL Ce.

Roxy was being her-UGH FUCK NO. Karkat was just walking into his hive. His crabdad screeched, "SONNN SCREEEEEEE WHERE THE FUCK SCREEEEE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

Karkat just stuck his hand out like a freaking teenage girl and said stupidly, "Ugh fuck you dad, I was just havin some fucking fun!" He acted like he was on his mangina period, whined and marched up to his room.

John was laying there.

His body ready to be taken.

"JOHN WHAT THE HELL BOO! IM NOT ALLOWED TO PAIL TILL Im FULL GROWN! " KK growled.

"BUTT KRKATTTTTT." John whined.

"GET THE FUCk OUTTA HERE!" KArkat screamed as john jumped out the window.

The end bros.


End file.
